Jack Frost Jaloux ? - OS St Valentin
by The-Winged-Deer
Summary: Tout ça par la faute de Cupidon (Oui je sais le résumé est nul mais c'est comme ça j'en trouve jamais bref c'est un One Shot sur Jack Frost de ROTG (Rise Of The Guardians ou Les Cinq Légendes)) Couple OC x Jack Frost.


_**Jack Frost Jaloux ?**_

 _ **Le 14 Février 2015, vers 8h50, dans la chambre de la blogueuse.**_

 _ **? :**_ Alice tu te lèves ! Papa et moi on va partir travailler ! T'as des chiens à garder !

 _ **Moi : *murmure***_ hum oui j'arrive …

Samedi, le jour le pénible où je fais que de regarder le vide pendant que mes titous dorment, bon bien sûre je fais mes devoirs mais le reste c'est rien nada nothing.

Bref aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, qu'on appelle aussi la fête des amoureux et en plus j'ai quelqu'un qui me fait la gueule … Jack Frost … Oui je parle belle et bien de l'esprit de l'hiver et aussi appelé le Gardien de l'Amusement (ou du Fun enfin bref c'est pareil). Pourquoi Jack me fait la tête ? Eh bah je vais tout vous expliquer … ça remonte au mois dernier … enfin je crois …

oO0Oo

 _ **Le mois dernier (enfin je crois),**_

Après les attentats de Charlie Hebdo, les hommages et le retour à la normale, moi et Jack ont était toujours amoureux depuis Noël 2013, on se faisait des bisous, des câlins, des petites blagounettes que Jack a l'habitude de me faire et puis les _**« Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? »**_. Bref on restait fou amoureux jusqu'au jour où le 20 janvier, j'ai croisé dans les escaliers du lycée, un magnifique garçon. Il ressemblait trop à Thomas Sangster, mon acteur favori mais aussi à mon Jackounet à cause de son sourire.

Je descendais du cours de Gestion et lui sûrement des salles du 2ème étage. Au moment où ce gars m'a regardé, j'ai cru que la Terre s'était arrêté de tourner et que le temps s'était figé. Nos regards se sont croisés et on s'est regardé pendant quelques secondes. Puis il a détourné son regard et il est descendu tranquillement.

Quant à moi j'ai raté une marche, j'ai failli me casser la tronche et surtout me payer l'énorme honte de ma vie ! Tant mieux qu'il m'avait vu sinon c'était fini pour moi.

Quand j'ai raconté ça à Jack, il était plié de rire et il m'a dis que c'était bien fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé sa réaction, ça m'a vraiment mise mal à l'aise.

Le 22 (oui parce que le 21 j'avais pas cours XD), j'ai raconté à mes amis la scène où je l'ai vu dans les escaliers, Maëlys et Lison m'ont dit qu'elles le connaissaient depuis le collège et elles m'ont dis que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Elles m'ont même conseillés de pas me mettre avec ce gars car une fois il est resté en couple avec une nana durant une semaine. Ça m'a étonné mais bon je le trouvais mignon même si on a un an de différence (avec Jack s'est deux et après ça sera un an en novembre) et que je ressemble pas à une élève de Première. Bref les jours passaient et j'avais un petit coup de foudre pour ce gars que je ne connaissais pas et qui me connaissait pas non plus. Jack lui l'avait remarqué, il a préféré aller faire sa tournée de neige et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

oO0Oo

 _ **Le Lundi 2 Février 2015,**_

La neige tombait tellement fort que je n'arrêtais pas de regarder à travers la fenêtre pendant les cours de la matinée, je n'avais pas revu Jack depuis quelques jours et je ne savais pas quand est ce qu'il prévoyait de rentrer à la maison.

Je repensais sans arrêt au regard de ce gars et j'avais envie de le revoir.

À midi, je sortais du lycée et j'enlevais mes lunettes à cause des énormes chutes de neige que Jack me faisait. Le pire s'est que j'ai eu un énorme problème avec ma capuche, mes cheveux étaient tous mouillé et je ne pouvais pas remettre la capuche de ma cape en place parce qu'elle était glacé et mouillé à mort ! Je continuais mon chemin pour rentrer à la maison et en arrivant à la moitié de la route, ma pote Lison m'abandonnait parce que sa mère l'attendait dans sa voiture.

Je regardais ce qu'il y avait derrière moi et je reconnaissais alors le gars... Ah oui j'avais oublié de vous dire … il fait le même chemin que moi :P sauf que quand j'arrive chez moi, il continue encore tout droit.

Bref je reviens à mon histoire, je reconnaissais le gars avec sa façon de marcher ( _ **Nda :**_ Il marche trop vite _ !) et surtout sa bouille d'ange. Il avait le regard vide et il marchait lentement à cause de la neige.

En arrivant près du café, j'aperçois Jack du coin de l'œil, j'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter ce boucan mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire et surtout ni me faire passer pour une folle.

Devant le café j'ai glissé et je suis tombé en avant, j'atterrissais alors sur mes genoux et mes jambes ont alors ralenti la chute.

Et là c'était foutu, je venais de me prendre l'énorme honte devant le magnifique gars.

Je fermais alors mes yeux et j'entendais les rires d'éclats de Jack et le sentiment de compassion (euuuh je suis sûre de ce que je dis moi ? Enfin bref on s'en fout) qu'à ressenti le gars en voyant la chute que je me suis prise. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais un onomatopée, il fallait que je me lève alors j'ai rouvert mes yeux et j'ai essayé de me lever avec ma jambe droite (c'est celle là qui m'aide à me relever parce qu'avec l'autre jambe j'ai déjà eu assez de problème comme ça), je sentis alors la présence d'une main, celle du gars, mais c'était trop tard pour lui parce que je me suis relevé et je … lui … ai … foutu … un … énorme … VENT ! Oui ! Un Vent ! … Non mais j'étais vraiment idiote sur ce coup là bref j'ai repris mon chemin et je remarquais alors qu'il m'a doublé et il avais toujours son regard vide.

En arrivant chez moi, je rentrais dans ma chambre et je me suis mise à rigoler. Puis 10 minutes plus tard, je me rendais compte que j'ai été conne sur ce coup là.

Jack frappa à la fenêtre, je lui ouvre et je le laisse entrer.

 _ **Jack :**_ Comment tu t'ai cassé la gueule dehors ! C'était trop marrant XD !

 _ **Moi :**_ Ouais mais tu te rends compte devant qui je suis tombée !

 _ **Jack :**_ Laisse moi deviner … Ce serait pas par hasard … le sosie de Thomas Sangster ?

 _ **Moi :**_ Si … ATTENDS TU M'AS VU ?!

 _ **Jack :**_ Oui XD !

 _ **Moi :**_ Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'aider ?!

 _ **Jack :**_ Je voulais la chute XD !

 _ **Moi :**_ Pff … t'es pas gentil _''

Je pars à la cuisine faire griller du pain et mettre du fromage de chèvre dessus ( _ **Nda :**_ J'veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèèèvre XD _ **#AntoineDaniel #WHATTHECUT**_ ) et puis un verre de jus de pomme ( _ **Nda :**_ Quoi tu pensais que j'allais boire de la vodka aussi XD ?).

oO0Oo

Il s'est passé des tas de choses depuis l'incident, à chaque fois que je le croisais, il me regardait et il me souriait. Mes potes eut étaient pété de rire, ils disaient que j'aurai pu resté par terre et qu'il m'aurait tendu la main comme dans les films d'amour. Bref je n'arrêtais pas de rougir et puis je rêvais sans arrêt de lui. Il n'est toujours pas venue me parler, moi j'aimerai faire le premier pas mais ça me fait peur et je préfère que ça soit le gars qui puisse le faire.

Il y a eu des moments où Jack m'ignorait et il partait faire tomber de la neige un peu partout dans le monde.

oO0Oo

 _ **Le Jeudi 12 Février 2015 à 17h45 (c'est à dire avant hier soir),**_

Je posais mon sac et je sortais direct mes révisions et mes fiches pour le bac blanc de français. Je me suis assise sur ma chaise et j'entame la première fiche qui me passait sous le nez. J'entendais quelqu'un toquer et je remarquais que c'était Jack, comme d'habitude je lui ouvre et je le laisse fermer la fenêtre puis je repris mes révisions.

 _ **Jack :**_ Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

 _ **Moi :**_ Super avec Maëlys on discutait tranquillement et à ce moment y a Caramel qui est passé et …

 _ **Jack : *me coupe la parole***_ Alice … arrête … juste tu peux pas la fermer et arrêté de parler de _***m'imite***_ Oh Caramel il arrête pas de me regarder et puis il sourit à chaque fois que je passe et puis ça et tout ! _***reprends sa voix normal***_ tu peux juste la fermer avec ça !

 _ **Moi : *deviens mal à cause de ses paroles***_ … Pff t'es jaloux ! Vas plutôt lui régler un compte au lieu de te plaindre !

 _ **Jack :**_ Eh t'as oublié que je suis invisible aux yeux des adultes ! Sauf toi et tes potes !

 _ **Moi :**_ … Eh bah tu sais quoi c'est bien fait pour ta gueule que personne ne croit en toi ! Et puis si tu es jaloux et que tant à marre, Casse toi !

 _ **Jack :**_ … Je te déteste Alice … t'es vraiment pas sympa ! J'aurai mieux fais de pas venir ici tellement j'en ai jusqu'à là de tes conneries ! SALUT !

Jack ouvra la fenêtre et s'en alla, les feuilles de cours s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. J'oubliais alors Jack et je ramassais alors mes cours puis je me remis au travail.

oO0Oo

 _ **Le Vendredi 13 Février 2015 à 7h20,**_

Je partais en avance au lycée pour arriver un quart d'heure avant l'épreuve mais je savais que c'est complètement inutile alors j'attendais qu'il soit 7h35 devant l'un des collèges de la ville.

À 7h50, je croisais Solène devant le BVS (Bureau de la Vie Scolaire) et nous parlions du bac blanc de français, on se demandait ce qu'on pouvait avoir chacune comme sujet (elle est dans une autre section).

À 8h00, j'ouvrais le sujet et je me suis tapé trois poèmes sur l'adolescence … YES !

Vers 11h30 ou 11h45 je sais plus, je quittais la salle d'examen et j'allais dans le bâtiment d'à côté pour rejoindre Maëlys, une pote en seconde, qui est en Anglais avec un prof que j'avais eu l'année dernière, avec lui on s'ennuie grave tu passe l'année à regarder que … des films ! _***facepalm***_

Bref à 12h00, Maëlys sortait de la salle et on allait alors chercher les autres qui étaient en sport.

Vers 12h30, on arriva devant le kebab et on fait alors notre commande puis on avait attendu une demi-heure pour attendre que ça se termine, on étais six à être assis sur un banc XD.

À 13h00, on retourna au kebab et on paya la commande, Moi et Lison on a remarqué Caramel (ah oui j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'on lui a trouvé un surnom parce qu'on avait mangé des cookies au caramel fait par Maëlys XD) et puis Chocolat (ça je sais pas pourquoi XD) son pote, Lison est dingue de lui depuis un bail, il le savait et puis je crois même qu'il s'en fout XD. Patrick me faisait des grimaces de psychopathes à la fenêtre du Kebab, je détourna la tête et regarda alors Caramel. Lison et puis je sais plus qui se sont mis à gueulé Caramel dans la rue, moi et Julie ont était en mode _**« Nan mais vous êtes taré ou quoi ?! On va se prendre la honte sérieux !».**_

De 13h05 à 13h15, on savourait notre délicieux kebab *q* et on parlait de tout et de rien.

De 13h15 à 14h15, les autres sauf Guillain (je sais même plus comment ça s'écrit !) partaient en cours, moi et lui on avait rien sauf que lui il avait Maths à 14h25, moi j'avais cinéma de 15h30 à 16h30. On parlait de livre, du collègue (il était dans le même collège que moi sauf qu'on a un an d'écart) puis de tout et de rien.

De 14h25 à 15h25, je me suis ennuyé et j'attendais d'être à la récré et de rejoindre les autres.

Et puis bref j'avais passé une superbe journée mais ça s'est passé tellement vite et puis d'un coup, j'ai pensé à Jack. Des milliers de questions se posèrent dans ma tête.

 _ **Il m'en veut toujours ? Reviendra-t-il toujours ? Ou jamais ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus …**_

oO0Oo

Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé … Je repense toujours à lui et j'ai même envie de pleurer. Pourtant hier soir j'ai pleuré et j'ai cru que Jack était revenu …

 _ ***Fin du Narrateur Alice***_

oO0Oo

 _ ***Narrateur Jack***_

 _ **Le Vendredi 13 Février,**_

Pourquoi est ce que je me suis mis en colère pour un gars qui est visible pour Alice et pas pour moi ? Je suis sûre qu'Alice s'en veut, quelle doit penser à moi maintenant au lieu de cet idiot. J'aurais pas du la laisser...

La tête sur les genoux avec la capuche rabattu, je repense à elle sans arrêt.

Je regarde la lune à travers l'une des grandes fenêtres du Pôle en me demandant si celle que j'aime m'aime encore.

 _ **? :**_ Oh pauvre Jack …

Je relève la tête et je vois Nord s'asseoir devant moi.

 _ **Nord :**_ Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

 _ **Moi :**_ … Non.

 _ **Nord :**_ Je vois bien sur ton visage que ça ne va pas … Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, c'est Jamie ?

 _ **Moi :**_ Non …

 _ **Nord :**_ Ça serait pas la fille que tu m'avais parlé la dernière fois ? Attends comment s'appelait t-elle déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est bien Alice c'est ça ?

Rien que d'entendre son prénom je me mets à rougir, je laisse un petit sourire et je lui réponds :

 _ **Moi :**_ Oui …

 _ **Nord :**_ Vous vous êtes disputez ?

 _ **Moi :**_ Oui à cause de … quelque chose.

 _ **Nord :**_ Et c'est quoi ce petit quelque chose ?

J'inspire profondément et je laisse m'exprimer, je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire.

 _ **Nord :**_ Je vois … Ne t'inquiètes pas elle changera très vite d'avis et puis en plus demain c'est la St Valentin _**;).**_

 _ **Moi :**_ C'est demain ?!

 _ **? :**_ Eh oui ~

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce et j'aperçois Cupidon, l'esprit de l'amour, il arrive vers moi en souriant et se pose juste devant moi.

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Oh je vois de la tristesse dans tes yeux, ça ne serait pas un chagrin d'amour par hasard ? ~

 _ **Moi :**_ Si …

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Et c'est qui cette belle fille dont tu es amoureux ? ~

 _ **Moi :**_ Alice ( _ **Nda :**_ Jamais vous serez mon nom de famille MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! … ou peut être que vous le savez déjà _**'-'**_ ).

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Hmm elle me dis quelque chose … ah oui … attends tu es son petit copain ?!

 _ **Moi : *hoche la tête de haut en bas***_

Cupidon me regarde choqué et commence à reculer. Je fronce les sourcils et je lui demande :

 _ **Moi :**_ Attends tu as fait quoi avec elle ?!

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Euh … je …

 _ **Moi :**_ Réponds !

Celui ci bégaye et dis finalement la réponse :

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Je … j'ai lancé … une flèche … sur elle … pour … qu'elle puisse … tomber amoureux … de ce … gars …

 _ **Moi :**_ QUOI ?!

Cupidon part en s'envolant et j'essaye donc de le rattraper, cet imbécile a osé faire ça à celle que j'aime éperdument. L'esprit se perds et reste coincée dans un coin du pôle, il tremble de peur et me dis :

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Je suis désolé … je savais pas que tu étais son petit ami ! S'il-te-plaît ne me congèle pas !

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux puis je baisse mon bâton, je reste encore les sourcils froncés.

 _ **Moi :**_ Je le ferai si elle est encore amoureuse de ce crétin !

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Elle ne l'ai plus …

 _ **Moi :**_ Tu est sûre ?!

Cupidon hoche positivement la tête et je me demandais si il ne mentait pas. Je lui montre à nouveau mon bâton et il se remets à avoir peur.

 _ **Moi :**_ Prouve le moi !

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Ok ! Par contre je sais pas où elle habite !

Je soupire et je lui fais un geste du genre « Suis moi ».

On s'envole direction l'appartement où vit Alice, il était pratiquement 23h et elle devrait être bientôt au lit.

Arrivé devant sa fenêtre, je remarque la petite lumière de sa lampe de chevet et en plus elle était sur son bureau en train de lire un livre. Je me planque puis je l'observe, elle essayait de se concentrer sur le livre et d'un coup elle se mit à pleurer.

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Ça … j'appelle ça un gros chagrin d'amour …

Ça me faisait du mal de la voir pleurer, elle doit sans vouloir d'être amoureuse de ce gars et d'avoir eu cette dispute hier soir.

 _ **Moi :**_ C'est de ma faute …

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Pourquoi ?

 _ **Moi :**_ De l'avoir laissé tombé …

 _ **Cupidon :**_ Non attends il y a un moyen que je puisse changer le sort.

Celui-ci sort son arc et ses flèches puis il tire et la flèche tape la vitre de la fenêtre, Alice sursaute et relève sa tête.

 _ **Cupidon :**_ **O_O** Oups

Je pris Cupidon et je me planque juste au dessus de la fenêtre, Alice ouvre et regarde partout.

 _ **Alice :**_ Jack ? … J'en étais sûre … Il ne m'aime plus …

Elle referme la fenêtre et part se coucher.

Je me remets devant la fenêtre et je la regarde une dernière fois avant de retourner chez Nord.

Je passe alors une nuit blanche et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle.

* _ **Fin du Narrateur Jack***_

oO0Oo

 _ ***Narrateur Alice***_

 _ **Le 14 Février vers 21h30,**_

Je soupire une 50ème fois de la journée en regardant à la fenêtre les voitures passés tous les deux-trois minutes.

Je me lève pour prendre mon livre et un bruit me fais sursauter, je remarque quelque chose posé au bord de la fenêtre à l'extérieur.

C'était une boîte rouge avec un petit « G » en or. J'ouvre la fenêtre et je prends la chose.

Je regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur et je remarque une robe longue blanche à dentelle et il y avait aussi une petite carte posé dessus, c'est écrit :

 _ **« Regarde dans la petite boîte en dessous de la robe et murmure « Notre lieu secret ».**_

 _ **~ Ton Flocon d'Amour »**_

Mon flocon d'amour ?! … Jack ! Alors il serait désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avant hier ? … Bon on verra bien.

Je mets donc la robe et j'enfile mes ballerines noirs, je fais un chignon et un coup de mascara vite fait. Je prends une grande inspiration et je murmure alors à une sorte de boule à neige : « Notre lieu secret », on pouvait voir un petit coin de jardin avec des petites lumières. Si je me souviens de ce que Jack m'avait raconté au sujet de cet objet c'est une boule à neige qui sert à ouvrir un portail menant à l'endroit que l'on souhaite. J'essaye au maximum de pas faire de bruit puis je lance la boule, le portail apparaît et je le passe en fermant les yeux.

Arrivée à l'endroit où Jack souhaite que l'on se voit, au moment où j'ouvre les paupières je remarque un jolie jardin en balcon, il y avait des guirlandes dorés sur les arbres et il y avait des fleurs un peu partout et en avançant on pouvait voir une immense vue au loin sur la ville de Londres.

J'admire cette magnifique vue et d'un coup je ressens un léger vague de froid sur le visage ce qui me fait légèrement frissonner.

Je me retourne et je sursaute en voyant un énorme bouquet de fleurs puis une touffe de cheveux blancs se cache par derrière ce magnifique bouquet, je me mets à ricaner et à dire le prénom de mon _**« Valentin »**_ :

 _ **Moi :**_ Jack je sais que c'est toi.

Le prénommé Jack relève sa tête et me sourit en me tendant le bouquet que je prends ensuite dans mes mains :

 _ **Moi :**_ Tu sais t'étais pas obligé de m'offrir aussi autant … Une rose aurait suffit …

Jack me reprends le bouquet des mains et le pose dans un coin et il sort une magnifique rose rouge et blanche, étant surprise, je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche et je me mets à rougir.

 _ **Moi :**_ Tu es sérieux t'as lu dans mes pensées c'est pas possible !

 _ **Jack :**_ Non mais c'était vraiment pour m'excuser de la dernière fois quand j'ai fais une crise de jalousie pour quelqu'un que tu trouvais beau et ça n'a pas été de ta faute d'être tombé amoureuse de lui puisque c'est Cupidon qui a été responsable de ce « Coup de Foudre » et je sais que tu t'es senti mal hier soir pour ce qui s'est passé Jeudi. Je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, tu étais en train de pleurer pour moi alors Cupidon a eu envie de tirer une flèche pour que le sort soit modifier mais la flèche à taper le carreau et tu as sursauté donc on s'est planqué et j'ai remarqué que la seule chose que tu voulais c'était mon retour alors j'ai essayé de voir avec Cupidon et les autres puis je t'ai envoyé la boîte et la boule à neige pour que tu puisses venir au rendez vous voilà. Alice, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été jaloux et je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Oh mon dieu c'était si émouvant et tellement touchant ce qu'il venait de dire, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux et je voulais vraiment qu'il revienne puisqu'il m'a terriblement manqué.

Je prends donc la rose en guise d'accepter son excuse et je le prends dans mes bras en le serrant fortement pour montrer qu'il a été un manque pour moi.

 _ **Moi :**_ Moi aussi je t'aime Jack.

On était sur le point de s'embrasser quand je remarque les Gardiens et Cupidon nous observer avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour attendre le moment fatidique. Je fais signe du regard à Jack vers les autres et celui-ci regarde dans la même direction que moi et se mets à rigoler tout en révélant son beau sourire au coin qui me fait littéralement craqué.

 _ **Jack :**_ Les amis on aimerait bien avoir un peu d'intimité si ça vous dérange pas.

Les Gardiens repartent au Pôle ce qui reste le petit Cupidon qui attends impatiemment le baiser.

 _ **Moi :**_ Toi aussi Monsieur l'expert en amour.

Cupidon sort alors de sa rêverie et parti rejoindre les autres.

Jack me regarde avec encore son joli sourire au coin et me dit donc : _**« Maintenant on est tranquille rien que tout les deux »**_ et il m'embrasse.

 _ **Ce fut le plus beau St Valentin que j'ai jamais eu avec mon Gardien adoré.**_

 **THE END**

 **Musique de Fin :** « Let Her Go » de Passenger

* * *

 ** _NOTE DE L'AUTEUR_**

Eh voilà un OS de fait et en retard je pourrais dire, alors pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi en 2015 ? Eh bah tout simplement je l'ai commencé à l'écrire le 14 Février 2015 et puis je l'avais pas terminé puis j'avais le Bac de Français et l'Oral de Science de Gestion puis les déménagement et mon nouveau lycée.

En ce qui concerne les moments de flash back ce sont tiré de mon histoire et au sujet de Caramel il existe réellement XD sans déconner c'est vrai j'ai failli me casser la tronche dans les escaliers et je suis tombé dans la neige sous ses yeux. Je ne vous dirais pas comment il s'appelle ça serait méchant x) mais en tout il m'a bien inspiré celui là ah la la tellement de souvenirs hyper drôle dommage que ce mec dis tout le temps au gens "Je m'en bats les c***lles" X'D !

Enfin bref voilà j'espère que l'OS vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis dans les com's

Je vous fait pleins de gros bisous maintenant je vais aller faire dodo et réviser parce que dans pas longtemps je passe les bacs blancs voila voila à bientôt :D !

 **PS à tous ceux qui sont sur ce site :** si vous voulez savoir des choses au sujet d'Une Légende chez Moi allez voir sur mon blog (le lien se trouve dans mon profil) j'ai mis des infos sur l'article "le MAJ des projets 3", il est très important d'aller sur mon blog et vous verrez que j'ai beaucoup plus d'histoire qu'ici.


End file.
